Around the 1950's, Russian researchers began experimenting with pulling a vacuum on open flesh wounds in an attempt to speed healing of the wounds. A vacuum was placed at or close to the surface of the wound and exudate was suctioned and removed from the wound. Although this technology has progressed over the years, there are currently only a few commercially active companies with vacuum or negative pressure devices for open wounds.
Kinetic Concepts Inc. (aka, KCI) is one such company. KCI has two products on the market, the V.A.C.® Freedom® System and the V.A.C.® ATS® System.
KCI advertises the V.A.C.® Freedom® System as a portable system for advanced wound healing. The V.A.C.® Freedom® System is advertised as a lightweight and portable system, designed to help patients return to work and daily activities. It features patented technology for safe, controlled wound healing. It has an adjustable rate of dressing-draw-down intensity for increased patient comfort, and potentially reduces the number of dressing changes and nursing visits over traditional wound care. The system includes a large 300 ml canister to minimize canister changes, and the canister is said to be easily removed and replaced. A filter system is present to minimize wound odor. The system is advertised as having long battery life (e.g., up to 12 hours), which enables patients to be mobile for a full day. The On-Screen User Guide of the system saves time, the T.R.A.C.® Pad® of the system simplifies dressing changes, and Smart Alarms™ (e.g., including audible and visible alarms) of the system help ensure patient safety. This system is, according to KCI, a lightweight and portable system that helps patients return to work and daily activities. A carrying case allows discreet delivery of therapy. The V.A.C.® Freedom® unit is 6.5″ (16.5 cm) wide by 3.125″ (7.9 cm) high by 7.5″ (19.1 cm) deep. It weighs 3.20 lbs. (1.45 kg).
KCI also has the V.A.C.® ATS® System, which is advertised as being designed for higher acuity wounds for patients in acute care and long-term care facilities. The V.A.C.® ATS® System features patented Therapeutic Regulated Accurate Care (T.R.A.C.®) technology for safe, controlled wound healing. This system includes audible and visual alarms, and has a battery life of approximately 4 hours. Canister volumes of 500 and 1,000 mL are available. The V.A.C.® ATS® unit is 14.6″ (37 cm) wide by 11″ (28 cm) high by 7.1″ (18 cm) deep. It weighs 12.3 lbs. (5.6 kg).
KCI also provides replacement canisters for both of the V.A.C.® systems.
Blue Sky Medical is another company that is active in vacuum or negative pressure devices for open wounds. Blue Sky Medical markets the Versatile 1™ wound vacuum system. This system includes the Versatile 1™ Pump with a 15 foot power cord, a small 250 mL autoclavable canister, a large (800 cc) disposable canister (which uses a hoop adaptor), and a pump-canister connector. This system includes bacteria/overflow filters.
Although these products have serviced the wound healing industry well, alternate options are desirable.